


Going Crazy

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dating, M/M, Misunderstandings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: He didn't care if Yunho would be upset. He doesn't want his hyung with any but himself...





	Going Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry for the ;long wait and MIA. Well I am back and I hope everyone enjoys the new fic! Also I am using Sung Hoon the actor.

** _ Song: Going Crazy- UP10TION _ **

** _ A/N: Not apart of the story but please help my other fandom Honey10s get to a million views! Please Cassie(s), can you help cuz UP10TION deserves the world and all the members admire TVXQ... point being... I really hope you can help us. We tried to achieve a first win for them but we couldn't and think it has to do with the view counts... please help!  _ **

**UP10TION- Your Gravity is their new comeback. (There is 10 members but 2 went into PD X 101 and Wooseok made the final group and Jinhyuk came in 14th place. But everyone though JH would make it in the final group too...but they prepared this comeback during the members time in Produce. So it is a 8 member comeback... came out Aug 22nd. But** **UP_10_TION has** _**10 MEMBERS! **_

** _So yeah...._ **

** _3rd Person's P.O.V:_ **

"He isn't good enough!" Changmin scoffs as Sunghoon retreats from TVXQ dressing room. 

"He is amazing and sweet Minnie... You should be happy for your hyung!" Yunho pouts at the younger man. 

He hated when the older man would look at him that way, it made him crazy with want, it was something he was not proud of, jealousy is not a pretty feeling but it is a honest feeling but he didn't want to make Yunho uncomfortable. 

"I haven't been on a date in forever and Sunghoon is a gentlemen." He didn't want Yunho to date anyone! No one! 

"SO! He is just like the rest of guys these days hyung! You have to be careful... I think you should just spend tonight with me instead of him. I want you to be safe and protected and fans will get upset!" He tries to hide his own anger but each time he thinks about Sunghoon with _his_ Yunho, it did not go well in his mind. 

"You are forgetting that I am a man too Min and older than you. Lastly I will be safe and I understand your concern and your obviously uncomfortable with the fact I am dating a guy, it is fine Min. But please be honest with your feelings about me and the fact I am gay." The older man lashes out at his best friend and member. 

Changmin was stunned into complete silence, how could Yunho think that Changmin would not accept him, it hurt. He is not completely straight but if he was, it doesn't change anything! He would love Yunho and accept him cuz at the end of the day he is still the same hyung that took care of him and treated him like an equal. Never judged him or made him feel less, no he was always there for him, for everything and he would do the same for the older man that shared half of his life time. 

"How could you think that hyung?" It has been a year since Yunho has come out to Changmin and they never really spoke much on the topic and Changmin never considered himself gay but he did like women and men but a little bit more for women, yet he has loved his hyung since he was twenty three yrs old. He thought all those years was just pure admiration and he saw Yunho as a role model. But his feelings started to change and he wanted to take care of Yunho and be everything the older man wants or needs, it was only Yunho in his heart. 

Of course he has dated other people but its cuz he never thought that Jung Yunho is gay or would ever like men, it was blindsided him when the man came out to him, in tears and sobs, it broke his heart that Yunho was afraid to tell him, how could Changmin not accept Yunho! He would move mountains and walk through fire if it made Yunho happy and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"You always have this look on your face when I bring up my dates or potential significant other, it hurts and I know you said you are fine but your face and body language say differently." Yunho looked exhausted and sad... He didn't mean for his hyung to become so hurt by his reaction and he really did try to hide his anger and jealousy. 

But the thought of Yunho being in love with anyone but him, it made him crazy, it is unhealthy, his behavior and he knows that very well. Should he tell Yunho or leave things be... what happens if Yunho doesn't feel the same?

"It isn't that hyung... I could never. I love you and I just don't think anyone could ever be the one for you." He looks firmly and sincere at the older male.

"Sunghoon is a gentlemen and so are the other ones that I have fancied but you drive them off!" Yunho appreciates that Changmin is being over protective.

But he wants to have a relationship too, it has been a long time and he wants to find someone. He loves Changmin and TVXQ, that will never change and still wants to keep doing it but his heart also wants to find someone.

"I don't mean too!" Changmin head is spinning with confusion and anger.

Should he or shouldn't he?

That is the real question, it is now or never and Changmin could regret it now and remember it later.

"Then why?" Yunho tries to not blow up.

"Cuz I love you!" Changmin is surprised at his own response. 

"What?" The older male looks insecure. 

"It is cuz I love you like an older brother... I mean. I don't think these guys have your best interest and so that is why. They all seem bad for you, it doesn't sit right with me and I don't want you to get hurt ever!" He catches himself from making a mistake that would not end well. 

How could Yunho ever feel the same about him? He just hides his hurt with a crocked smile and brings the man into a hug, it is the only thing he could do. He doesn't want to ruin the good thing they have going or hurt himself when the older man rejects him. 

"Oh, thank you min, it means a lot." He tries to hide the hurt. He edges himself closer to the slightly taller man and doesn't want to let go. 

"Have fun on your date and tell him, if he hurts you I won't hesitate to break his knees." Changmin isn't but he plays it off as a joke. 

"Lets get dressed so we can finish. I am hungry and I don't like arguing with you hyung. I am sorry if I made you feel that way, it just you are you and being gay doesn't change anything and we can live as is." Changmin made the decision to not speak of his feelings at all. 

Yunho deserved someone that feels just as or more strongly about him. Changmin doesn't think he could give Yunho what he truly deserves and so he will step back and hope that Sunghoon will be that guy for his hyung, it is the right thing to do. He loves Yunho with all his heart, his heart goes crazy at the site of Yunho, he just wants nothing but the best for the older male... it isn't him. 

"I love you too Changmin and thank you." They both finish changing in complete silence. 

** _ -The End _ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I have been pretty busy lately but I wanted to finally update. I have had zero motivation for this, writing, and life. But I also have been writing fanfic for UP10TION fandom cuz I got motivation but I am back and I will try to update frequently.
> 
> I am going to shut up now...
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
